User blog:Lerooyinator/TV Show/Movie Tourney: Blackadder vs Rick Grimes
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! EDMUND BLACKADDER! VS RICK GRIMES! BEGIN! Blackadder: Morning, I just came here to kick your ass and never, ever dissmiss your class, I've been here since the 1980's who are you?! Newton only watches your show just to see your failure! I'm the 2nd best sitcom, you cant stand up to me! You should just go and rape trees, Oh Ricky, go fuck yourself I get laid with Queen Lizzie, and have 2 henchmen! Baldrick! Baldrick: Yes sir? Blackadder: I'm bored with this battle, Lets see what he says. Rick: what the hell was that?you had like 8 lines in your verse, the queen threatens to execute you, what I can do is worse. your in peaceful and kingdom times, my world is complete horror, ive seen better class in people like the govener. Lord Edmund, royal prince,nobleman of the queen, You have so many titles and time personalities. you GET laid with queen Lizzie?,want to use proper English, And your sex life doesn't matter when you fucking a lady on the edge of death. It seems by the look of your face, just like my fans you're wanting more, Besides The Walking Dead has had more episodes in 3 seasons the you've had in 4 Blackadder: (changes into Captain Blackadder from series 4) At least my verse was better than yours, Dont forget series 1-4, Bitch! At least I had the balls to go into battle When I'm done you will be The Walking Dead! Baldrick: Tell me do you ever shut up for 5 seconds! Blackadder: Because you're being a total dickhead! What do I have to do to get out of this battle? No Man's land was better than this crap! Rick: you spent 3 years in trenches in the First World War, *You and your army wouldn't last a day in my apocalyptic world. *you might've forgotten I invaded a heavily armed town with only 1 death in the group, *While in battle you're loosing thousands of your troops. *Out of everyone I could faced, I had to be against a guy who can't even rhyme, *Just like you do to captain Kevin darlin, you're just wasting my time. *you don't respect any of your troops why do you think most of them died, *i got attacked by 40 men and everyone in my group survived, *its not that hard to control people, look where it's gotten me, *10 Million views in everyone of my episodes, I'm the most watch on AMC. *you can't do shit to me, you know why? Cause I have bad ass raps in my blood, *you didn't have a chance to beat me even before this tourney begun * Blackadder: Oh no, I'm really scared! Do you think I take crap from assholes who are total noobs! Baldrick: Yeah, go and make your pants full of poo! Blackadder: I'd rather drink Baldrick's coffee than listen to your raps, Blackadder and Baldrick: Sorry, Ricky, but you picked the wrong Blackadder! WHO WON?! WHO's NEXT?! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TV! Who Won? Blackadder and Baldrick? Rick Grimes? Category:Blog posts